


In The Heat Of The Night

by Grotesque



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Protective Derek Hale, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Violence, Virgin Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, body betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is turned into a werewolf and a bad one at that. The pack has enough trouble dealing with Deucalion and his pack of Alphas, to make things worse Stiles is exhibiting signs of going into heat something usually only female wolves go into. The heat begins to drive any un-mated wolves crazy, including someone who shares a mutual hate with the teenager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Wereworld

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek story, I do have two others in the Spartacus fandom, check them out if you like Nagron. I'm super stoked to write my first Teen Wolf fic :D
> 
> There will be lots of aggressive Derek and in heat Stiles later on, this takes place kinda between season two and three (but Erica and Boyd are not kidnapped).
> 
> Comments and kudos make my heat beat almost as fast as Sterek ;)

The ground was hard and uncomfortable against Stiles’ back. The crisp autumn air felt like ice as it entered his nostrils, making it difficult to breathe. The rays of sunlight peeking through the tree tops stung his eyes in his vain attempt to open them, and a pained groan passed his lips.

What the fuck happened? His brain ached trying to draw any recollections of the past few days, Scott had been panicking about an Alpha group wandering into town a few weeks ago. He would have been more concerned if his “friends” actually told him what was going on, but again being his unbearably normal human self he knew nothing.

Stiles willed his body into a sitting position, damp leaves clung to his back as he steadied himself. At last his eyes managed to peek open, all that met his gaze was red. The forest floor surrounding him painted with blood, the smell suddenly over powering everything. It trailed from an area behind a few bushes in the distance leading up to his body, he looked down at his clothes that were torn and saturated with the red substance.

“Oh, oh my god,” His hand clamped over his mouth to suppress the gag forming, Stiles wasn’t even sure he wanted to know who or what the blood belonged too. Standing grew to be a harder task then originally assumed, the weight of his body made his legs tremble. That’s when he could taste it, the metallic flavor that coated the inside of his mouth. Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, he stared horrified at the conclusion it drew; blood smeared across his face and hand. 

Saliva pooled in his mouth for preparation of the inevitable, the contents of his stomach emptied as he purged evidence of what he apparently did last night. Stiles gasped for air as he frantically searched his body for a mark to confirm his thoughts, he winced when his fingers grazed a half healed wound on his side. “Fuck, FUCK!” The scream startled birds from the tress in hurried flight, squawking at the disturbance. He needed to call Scott, find out how the hell this happened, who the fuck turned him. They would all have no choice but to inform him, given he now shared their fantastic “gift.”

His pocket held no trace of a phone, only a gaping hole where fabric should have been. Hopeless… he felt utterly hopeless, lost in the forest as a recently turned werewolf. Scott at the very least had his support during the change, all the countless hours he spent on his laptop researching everything he could on lycanthropes. Stiles frowned to himself, where was his beloved sidekick always ready to jump to his aid? Right, that was a job specifically reserved for him. He ran a hand through his hair and with an exasperated sigh Stiles began his trek through the thick brush.

 

__________________________________________

 

The mindless wondering got him nowhere, the sun had disappeared long ago causing the already brisk air to turn into an unpleasant chill. The remnants of what was a shirt gave him no protection as the wind picked up, tossing leaves and small twigs around as if they were a play toy. It also brought with it a thick musky scent, smells weren’t something Stiles paid much attention too, unless it was food or the new perfume Lydia tested for the week at school. However, this scent was different, not bad… just different; Like grass after summer rain, dirt and earth. It held a strange sense of familiarity but he was almost certain he hadn’t smelt it before, or maybe just not noticed it as strongly. 

It grew extremely intense the further Stiles moved, incasing him and covering all the foliage. His wolf senses clawed at the surface of his being, his legs pushed him to run away from the overpowering stench but he couldn’t tell if he was getting away or going towards it. The heartbeat in his ears thudded loudly as he sprinted faster than he ever imagined, for a second he felt okay feeling the sheer power his limbs carried.

That was until his body got tackled off its course, “Well, well. Look what the werewolf dragged in.” Erica’s voice sounded harsh and mocking, she walked a circle around his face down body. Stiles spit out the dirt in his mouth, nails changing to claws without control as he moved to remove himself from the ground.

Erica pressed her boot to the small of his back, pushing him back into the dirt, “Oh no little pup, I don’t believe I’m finished playing with you yet.” She grabbed him by the tattered remains of his t-shirt, tossing him with ease into a tree. Her long golden hair flicked to the side as she sauntered over to his slumped figure, the smile placed to her lips looked more of a grimace; dark and angry.

“I’m starting to think you don’t like me very much anymore, we were doing so well. It’s been what? A week since you last tried to murder me? Gettin’ a lii-ttle rusty if you ask me.” Stiles knew it was not the time for sass, he just couldn’t help himself; she made it too easy. 

Erica let out a high pitched scream connecting her knee with his face, blood spurted out of his nose from the contact. “Ah… yep, you have made your point loud and clear. Shutting up, my lips are sealed.” He pinched his nose to stop the blood but he felt his body slowly start to mend his wounds. “What are you going to do Stiles, without your little friends to help you? Hard to ignore me now, isn’t it?” The last words said just below a scream. She snapped her hand down, claws extending, “I’m going to enjoy this, taking your life.”

Stiles shut his eyes tensing his body for the impending attack, sure he could fight Erica but she had been a wolf longer and was trained by Derek. Any chance he had would be quickly swept away, he always knew women would be the death of him.

“ERICA!” A voice boomed, Derek’s form emerged eyes glowing red with teeth bared destroying any question of his position. Erica growled in disobedience not ceasing her hands path to Stiles face, her claws barely grazed his face before she let out a shriek. Her small frame hurtled to the ground, hitting it unconscious.

Stiles popped his eyes open, “Y’know, I totally had her under control. I was just in the middle of building up the suspense, I couldn’t make it too difficult for her and bruise her ego before kicking some ass.” He punched the space in front of him a few times to add to the effect of his statement.

Derek stared unblinkingly, jaw clenched in annoyance, “I should have just let her kill you, and if it wasn’t for Scott I would have.” He picked up Erica’s lifeless body, draping her over his shoulder before making his way back to where he came, not bothering to check if Stiles followed in suit. 

His options were dire at best, he could try his luck in the wilderness a lone omega or go with someone he was fairly certain wanted to rip his throat out. Well, not so much fairly as completely given the threats he had received before. Unfortunately, Derek at the moment held his only chance of finding Scoot, and more importantly finding answers.

Stiles staggered to his feet, the fellow dark haired man already having disappeared into the forest. The scent from earlier still lingered and he concluded it belonged to Derek. He was disturbed by the amount of comfort the realization brought, he may no longer be alone but his company was less than welcoming. It only took Stiles a moment to catch up, his… wolfiness helping to move swiftly. Derek gave no acknowledgement to the teenager trailing him, regardless Stiles knew he was aware of his presence. 

The Hale house loomed over the trio when it came into view, shutters hung off the frames by a thread, and every window contained bits of glass that once filled the panes. Derek kicked the door causing it to break off its hinges, hitting the floor with a boom. Stiles jumped at the noise and girlishly squeaked which he tried to cover up, “Warning would be a nice touch every once in a while, a change of pace from the constant brooding and violence.”

Derek dropped Erica on the couch dust escaping the upholstery around her, “I’ll stop brooding when you start shutting your mouth.” His green eyes fell to the younger, lips tightened to a straight line. “Now we both know that would never happen, you love being grumpy more than anyone. Besides, someone needs to keep the conversation going,” Derek left the room long before he had finished talking.

It occurred to Stiles as he picked at the chipped paint that the house had been vacated months ago, “Why are we here? Last time I checked things didn’t go down so well, with all the killing and the resurrecting of your dead relative. The holes in the roof and floor don’t really offer the safe feeling I was hoping for.” He raised his voice loud enough to ensure Derek heard him regardless of where he lingered in the house.

The floor boards upstairs creaked under the weight of Derek, “You are not my responsibility to protect Stiles, you are a problem and a soon as I find Scott you’ll be his.” Derek stood by the empty doorway close to where he was, Stiles hadn’t even seen him come down the stairs, “Wait, you are going to leave me with your psychotic protégé who tried to kill me earlier?” He grabbed on to the leather coat Derek wore, fear making his heart beat faster.

“Yeah, the small female who is currently unconscious poses a huge threat,” Derek shook Stiles hand from his coat brushing off the winkle his grip caused walking out to the front, “She is not a huge threat currently! What happens when she wakes up and sees me alone in the house with her? She won’t be excited to see me I can tell you that!” Stiles yelled at the back of Derek.

Derek turned and smirked, “Let’s hope I return before she wakes up then.”

 

__________________________________________

 

Stiles must have fallen asleep in the closet he had barricaded himself in when he heard footsteps in the house, he peaked through the tiny crack in the wood attempting to get a look at the intruder. The steps ceased in front of the door to his hiding place blocking any light from coming in through the crack, before the door could even open fully Stiles started screaming swinging his limbs wildly at the enemy.

“Stiles! Calm down, it’s just me!” Scott held both his arms stopping their attack, “God dammit Scott, you can’t just sneak up on a guy in a closet like that. I thought you were Erica coming for my blood, you don't even know the morning I've had and Derek has been the best of company as always.” Sarcasm ever his fall back in any situation. 

Stiles let his body sag, relief flooded across his face, at least he would live to see another day. Scotts face mixed with concern and confusion, he leaned in sniffing slightly when he pulled back his eyes were gold. "You're... changed?" His voice cracked at the discovery, and his brow knitted together.

"Well Scott, we are growing boys changes are bound to happen with our bodies. Hair in places they weren't before, strange odours, random boners but you don’t have to worry because we are going to get through this together.” Stiles clapped his friend on the shoulder and grinned at him. Scott was less than impressed, “Shut up Stiles, you know that is not what I meant. You have been missing for three days and you show up in the forest a freaking werewolf! I need more explanation than going through puberty!”

“Oooh, you meant thaaaat change. It’s a funny story in the sense that I don’t remember anything! Besides me waking up covered in blood oh and did I mention I was shit kicked by a teenaged drama queen?! But yes Scott, you, are the one in need of answers.” He didn’t mean to come out so harsh; however, he was starting to become more and more concerned with the whole werewolf thing.

Scott was supposed to know what happened to him, and the full moon would be here in under a week. His best friend looked at him, words failing him; Stiles could practically see his mind going a hundred miles a minute. “You aren’t going to like this, but we need to talk to Derek. He is going to be the only one who can help us figure things out.” Scott said it sympathetically, casually patting Stiles back in condolence.

“How did I know you were going to say that? Always with the going to Derek, if Erica doesn’t kill me he will. What makes you so sure he will be willing to help us anyways?” Stiles shook his friend by the shoulders, perhaps knocking some sense into him.

“I know because with this Alpha pack hanging around, Derek is going to need all the power he can get. With a little training you might be a mediocre wolf.” Scott laughed, tugging at Stiles arm to follow him.

Stiles let Scott lead him through the house not without complaining the entire way about how much he wasn’t fond of the hulking werewolf. The topic of conversation himself waited outside for the pair, Isaac stood next to him arms crossed, eye balling Stiles as he came into view. “Who decided to make the intelligent choice of turning that one into a werewolf?” His eyes rolled to Derek whose smile seemed to agree with the statement.

“Isaac, it’s not the time for this. We need some serious answers before the Alpha pack becomes too large of a threat. Whoever turned Stiles did it for a reason; it was not some random attack. They know turning him will cause a distraction among the group while we try to prepare him for the full moon, five days doesn’t give us much opportunity to fuck around.” Isaac dropped his head, eyes not willing to meet the other Betas anymore, even though Scott wasn’t an Alpha his voice commanded obedience.

Derek on the other hand remained skeptical and scoffed at the speech, “What do you propose we do Scott? Put up flyers with Stiles face on it saying who turned this kid into a werewolf? You are free too, I however doubt the outcome.”

“I don’t plan standing around doing nothing, for all we know you could have turned him as some sick joke.” Scott got in Derek’s face yellow shinning in his eyes, “Yeah, Scott I could have but that would have involved me touching him something I am not very fond of. Remember the last time you accused me of turning someone, turning you?” Derek pushed Scott away from his space, growling a warning. 

Stiles saw this as a pristine time to pipe up, “Guys as much as I love two people fighting over me, I do think we need to figure out somewhere to start before ripping each other open. The full moon with be here sooner than later and I would prefer to not be released onto the world without some training. I have a feeling my Adderall won’t really help control me anymore.” He felt uncomfortable at the three sets of eyes fixated on him and shifted in place a few times keeping his line of view to the sky. 

Derek sighed irritated with the topic of conversation, rubbing the space between his brows, “I know someone who may be able to find answers.” Scott and Stiles shared a glance, “Why do I have a feeling I’m not going to like the name about to come out of your mouth.” Scott said it with a hint of a groan.

“Peter Hale.”

Siles threw his hands in the air, "Oh come on!"


	2. Heat Signatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the positive feedback from the Teen Wolf fandom, you guys are awesome! I know a few of you were wondering why the pack was being so mean to Stiles and it will slowly be explained! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I typed this out on my phone!
> 
> Please comment as much as possible I love talking to all of you! If you like Spartacus check out my two Nagron stories too :)

There was something about Peter Hale that gave a lingering unsettled feeling.

Maybe it was the way his unmoving eyes always seemed to follow you no matter where you moved, like a painting in a haunted house. Or maybe, it was the fact Stiles didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. This presumably would be no where given his astonishingly wafer like build, not that he would ever be dumb enough to attempt trying.

Stiles fought the idea of going to Peter in the first place, with the track record he owned it was ridiculous Derek thought it to be in their best interest. Not that any of them had listened, as he listed the reasons why taking the information to him would end terribly. Even Scott had sided with the other two, claiming regardless of his distaste of Peter, he would be able to answer more questions.

Derek’s Uncle stood in the middle of the abandoned warehouse the pack had been squatting in, his back to them as they entered. He would have heard them and smelt them coming for miles, but still remained not facing them. The arrogance of the gesture hit Stiles like a slap, his morning had been difficult enough and was in no mood to deal with Peter’s cockiness. “Oh yeah, it’s great to see you too Peter. No need to greet us at the door or anything, we let ourselves in.” Stiles made a face, sarcasm dripping off every word. Who the hell did he think he was; God’s gift to the world of werewolves? Scott hit him in the side, shooting him a “shut the fuck up” glance.

“You’ve let your judgement slip on this one Derek, I’ve seen you turn some pretty questionable wolves but he certainly takes the cake.” Peter smirked, bordering a laugh at Stiles expense. He turned to face the group a smile still plastered to his face, “Now I know you didn’t drop by to simply say hello, aren’t you always in need of something?”

Derek looked up at the ceiling aggravated at his choice to come here, “He, was not of my doing. I turn ones with promise, not hopelessness.” Stiles scrunched his face eyeing the Hales, “I am still in the room if you two hadn’t noticed. Can’t you wait to berate me till I have vacated the area like normal people?” Neither of them paid him any mind, continuing with their conversation.

“We don’t know who or why, but this doesn’t look like a random attack. Someone chose to turn him in order to cause a distraction of some sort, either that or it’s some joke meant to irritate me further.” Derek looked like he always did, angry at the world for gracing him with more problems to deal with.

Peter on the other hand looked positively amused at the situation unfolding in front of him, “What an unfortunate turn of events for you Derek, I warned you years ago to be careful of who you affiliate yourself with. However, I find it blatantly obvious of who has succeeded in becoming a thorn in your side and I think you don’t need me to tell you.”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows peeking at Scott who seemed just as confused as he, “If Derek knows, then what it the point of being here? You didn’t bring me here to kill me, did you?” Peter laughed, “We have a lot more important things to do then waste time on killing you, it won’t take long for natural selection to do its job anyway.”

“Enough! Derek if you know something you need to tell me, Stiles may not be important to you but he is to me. Whether or not you choose to remember he has saved our asses more than once, we owe it to him to return the favor.” Scott raised his tone loud enough to receive the focus of the group.

Derek turned his attention to Scott, “Deucalion has to be behind this, I had a feeling it was him but I needed to get a second opinion. What he is planning I still don’t know, it’s not going to be good and we need to prepare as much as we can before the full moon. That includes Stiles.”

Scott nodded, “What is there for us to do? Four days isn’t enough time to teach Stiles how to control the shift.”

“No, it isn’t. All we can do is train him to defend himself, we will start first thing tomorrow, think you can handle that Stiles?” It wasn’t much of a question as a taunt, Stiles answered despite better judgement, ”Psh, yeah how hard can it be, I’m a werewolf it should be easy, right?”

———————————————————————

The wind slammed out of Stiles lungs when he hit a support beam of the warehouse, Isaac cracked his knuckles and neck as he walked to where Stiles heaved air into his lungs. He flinched when the curly haired one stuck out his hand, thinking at first it would be the start of another attack. Isaac left his hand extended and stared at him expectantly, “I’m not here to hurt you, only to help you learn. It’s going to be tough but you will thank me when a real attack comes.”

Stiles reached out, only to hit the ground hard once again, “You may not be here to hurt him Isaac, no one said I wouldn’t be.” Erica laughed, blond hair loose around her shoulders, her glance found Boyd eyeing her with pride which only made her smile larger.

“Get up Stiles, you aren’t going to learn anything from the floor.” Derek was growing impatient with each failed attempt at him landing a hit on one of the others. He carefully watched each move he made, barking out what he was doing wrong; much like coach did during lacrosse, but in comparison to Derek Coach seemed pleasant. “When you said I was going to be trained I didn’t realize it would be three against one. How is this a fair fight?!” Only an hour had passed and Stiles already started his complaints.

“Do you expect the Alpha’s to take it easy on you because you are newly turned and don’t know shit? No, they will find you and rip you in half laughing as they do it. So get up, shut your mouth and try again.” Derek’s voiced echoed through the warehouse giving it a more ominous effect.

Scott crouched down beside him, “You have to channel your anger, focus on the task at hand. Be unpredictable and use your surroundings to your advantage, make sure they see you as just as big of a threat to them as they are to you.”

Stiles rose to his feet, eyes gleaming gold with green flecks, and he let his nails form into claws. Erica and Boyd stepped forward snarling at him, moving in tandem as a team. Erica lunged first narrowly missing him as he dodged the attack; Boyd came shortly after barreling at him like a truck and hit him square in the chest. They both hit the ground claws connecting with each other’s flesh.

Boyd was stronger but he was smarter, Scott’s pep talk came into his mind, “be unpredictable and use your surroundings to your advantage.” Stiles patted the floor beside him searching for a large enough piece of rubble. His hands clasped a rock and he connected it into the side of Boyd’s face throwing his body off of himself. “Holy shit, I did it, I hit one of them!” Stiles cheered prematurely, for as Erica jumped on his back nails digging into his chest.

She choked him and wrapped her legs around his waist, Stiles saw the original beam he had been thrown against and slammed Erica into it repeatedly until she crumbled to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see another person approaching, assuming it was Isaac coming to finish the job he cracked his elbow into their face.

Scott stumbled back, blood poured from his mouth, “Oh my god Scott, I thought you were Isaac.” Stiles rushed over to his friend, when he got to Scott he could see the bloody grin he held. “I told you that you could do it, my best friend is now a certified werewolf.” Scott’s face shone with admiration, “But that is the only time you are going to punch me in the face without consequence.” Scott playfully slapped Stiles upside the head in retaliation.

"Great, now that you have accomplished hitting something other than the floor we can put and end to this day and start again tomorrow." That was Derek’s round about way of telling everyone to get out before he did something drastic, didn’t have to tell Stiles twice.

———————————————————————

Scott offered up his place until they could figure out a way to tell Stiles Dad about the whole werewolf thing. When he had first gone missing Scott told Mr.Stilinski the group was going on a spur of the moment camping trip for a few days and that Stiles already was passed out in the car. 

His Dad had just been happy to hear his son off doing normal teenage activities instead of finding trouble. Stiles opted to sleep on the couch giving Scott the bedroom, god know how many stains had been left on that bed anyway.

It must have been around midnight when Stiles began to feel sick, not the “I have the sniffles so make me some soup" kind of sick either. It felt as if he had been put in an oven on the sun, his skin too hot to be on his own body. “Oh god, Scott! Scott I don’t think this is normal!" He wailed as his back twisted from the pain.

He could hear hurried footsteps upstairs Scott making to him in a instant, his face went white at the sight of his friend, “What the fuck is happening? Don’t just look at me like you are going to vomit, if any one is going to vomit it’s me." Stiles let out another pained yelp, his body forcing his teeth and claws to extend.

"I think your body might be trying to reject the change, I have to take you to Derek!" Scott picked Stiles up, wrapping his arm around his waist before he would start his protests about Derek. His body ached at the contact, “Leave it to me to not even change into a werewolf right."

He was tossed into the passenger side of his jeep, “Scott you don’t know how to drive! I will take us to Derek’s, I’m fi-," Stiles couldn’t finish his sentence, the cramp in his stomach too horrible to form coherent speech. 

"You’re not fine, you can hardly move. I can drive okay enough to reach Derek." Stiles head rolled to the side bordering on the unconscious, “Or kill us trying."

———————————- 

Stiles awoke to a bright light shinning in his eyes, “Awe man… I’m dead, I told Scott he couldn’t drive. Gotta say though the bright light thing is tacky and overrated." 

"You’re not dead yet but you will be if you don’t shut up." Derek interrupted the ethereal peacefulness and Stiles never had been more happy to hear his voice.

He took the chance to see where he was, the familiar faded and cracked walls of the warehouse brought no sense of security. Scott peered over him, “I didn’t think you were going to make it after you passed out on me in the car."

His head pounded but other than that he felt okay. He sat up slowly not chancing any more, “Oh come on Scott, I survived worse when I was human. Derek’s come closer to killing me, ain’t that right buddy?" Stiles patted Derek’s arm grinning.

Derek rolled his eyes, moving out of his reach, “I told you nothing was wrong with him when you got here, not any more than what was previously wrong with him that is."

Scott glared, “You didn’t see him at my house Derek, I wouldn’t have brought him if I didn’t think it wasn’t important." 

A knock hit the side of the open door ceasing the argument before it escalated, Isaac poked his head through. “Peter said he wanted to speak with you two." He figeted in place, big eyes darting around the room nervously.

Derek walked up to Isaac, “What is up with you?" He spoke only loud enough for him to hear. Isaac shot a wary look to Stiles, “N-nothing, just tired from today." He bowed his head.

"Well, we should probably get on that, don’t want to keep the big bad wolf waiting." Stiles stood up from the floor eager to leave the awkwardness forming.

"Not you," Derek stopped him by placing his hand firmly on Stiles chest. “Isaac, stay here and guard him, make sure he doesn’t escape and cause trouble." Isaac briefly glanced back at Stiles and gave a small nod.

"I hope you know Derek, before I met you I had a flawless record for staying out of trouble." In reality nothing was farther from the truth but the last thing he wanted was to be left out of the apparent werewolf meeting. The door shut and locked from the outside, Stiles on the opposite side.

———————————

Moonlight shone through a broken window in the warehouse, bathing the area in pale blue. Peter Hale stood with his face turned towards the light, eyes closed as if the moon beams warmed his skin. “It’s beautiful isn’t it, the moon? People fail to recognize the power it holds, especially when it’s full. The ability to control, to change us, releasing our true form and true desires."

Derek huffed folding his arms across his chest, “I am aware of how it works Peter. If all you wanted to tell us is how great the moon is I’m going to leave."

Scott repeated what Peter said over and over in his head, reading between the lines. “No, that’s not why he called us here. You know something, you know what’s wrong with Stiles… don’t you?"

A small smile crept over Peter’s face, “Be careful with this one Derek, he is smarter than he leads on. Yes I know about your friend, however nothing is wrong, only a bit peculiar." 

"Enough with the riddles, if you know say it." Derek gritted his teeth, becoming more agitated with time. “I’m surprised you haven’t noticed Derek, can’t you smell it, the sweet scent of a virgin’s first heat? Or maybe you just don’t want to notice with temptation so close to the nest." Peter’s smile turned mocking as Derek pulled back deep in thought.

"What do you mean heat? Stiles is in heat, like some cat?" Scott looked between the two for an answer. Derek shook his head, “That’s impossible, heat cycles are for females, not awkward teenagers."

"I am disappointed Derek, you know that there are no set rules, stranger things have happened." Peter made a gesture at himself in reference to his resurrection, “Deucalion has made a very smart move turning someone so recessive, a perfect distraction when their enemy remains unmated. These are the kind of mistakes that will lead to your end." 

Derek’s face hardened not saying a word. “Hold on, you are saying Stiles is starting to go through some sort of heat cycle that drives any unmated wolves crazy with wanting to mate him?" Confusion and skepticism filled the comment.

"Trust me Scott, as an unmated wolf myself I am certain." Peter’s face went dark, lips curled at the ends. Realization hit Scott like a pile of bricks, “Isaac, what about Isaac! We left him locked in a room with Stiles!" 

Derek’s head jerked up at the revelation, however Peter spoke calmly, “I thought you and Isaac were… I mean with all of the touching and wondering off together you can’t blame me for assuming."

Scott punched the wall beside Peter’s smug face, “You know I’m with Allison, you’ve always know and you said nothing about us leaving Stiles with Isaac! "

Peter didn’t flinch, the moonlight cast and eerie glow over his skin. “Maybe your time would be better spent elsewhere, no? After all, out of all of us you are the one who won’t be a threat to your dear… dear friend."

Scott growled, hand clenched at his side, “We have to go Derek, now."


	3. Needful Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a slightly shorter chapter due to me travelling for work and only having my phone to update chapters with but I think you guys will like this one!
> 
> Again loving all the lovely comments, I enjoy reading and responding to them all!

Being exiled was supposed to be a thing of the past, back when he was still human and not always entitled to all the facts. But here he was, locked in a room with Isaac who if possible held his end of a conversation worse than Derek. He was nice enough, only tried to kill him once and for Derek’s pack that was extremely low. 

Something was off with him though, ever since he entered the room to get Derek and Scott for Peter. Sure he was usually on the quiet side and a little jumpy but he seemed down right uneasy locked in a room with him.

Stiles sat on a chair in the corner, tapping a beat on the rusted metal as the time passed agonizingly slow. Isaac leaned against the wall as far away from Stiles, examining his hands, obsessively picking the mixture of blood and dirt underneath his nails, his mouth down turned in concentration. 

The clock ticking made the silence unbearable, “This is nice huh, two teenage werewolves hanging out, getting to know one another. I mean we have so much in common with the whole blood lust at the full moon, and pining after people who will never give us the attention we truly deserve." Stiles broke the quiet hoping to tempt a response from the decidedly mute teen.

Isaac tilted his head back causing his eyes to be downcast towards Stiles, lips still forming the pout from earlier and arms crossed loosely over his chest. He opened his lips slightly on the verge of words, Stiles leaned forward mouth agape in the anticipation of any sort of reply, but Isaac abruptly shut it before anything was said. Stiles groaned slapping his hand to his face dragging down, “You really know how to keep a conversation going, don’t you?" Isaac scoffed, eyes focused back on the task of cleaning his hands.

The chair Stiles was perched on screeched across the floor as he pushed off of it, walking to the locked door that kept him a prisoner inside the room. “Hey guys, I get the whole need for mystery and it’s very sexy but I would really like to not be trapped with silence of the lambs over here.” He hit the door a few times to no avail, only succeeding in hurting his hand. The pain jolted through his body, his body doubling over. He hadn’t even hit the metal door that hard but the feeling took over his whole body as it had a few hours ago, twisting his gut in a knot.

In a second Isaac grabbed him from the floor, picking him up and supporting his full weight, eyes wide with concern. “Why does this keep happening? It feels like my insides are about to explode out of my body.” Stiles words stumbled out of his mouth and his breathing labored. The pain did not subside, only pooled in the depths of his stomach.

Isaac sharply inhaled and Stiles could feel him stiffen beside him, the grip he had on Stiles arm increased for a moment almost cutting off his circulation. “Isaac, let go! If you tighten your grip any more you are going to make my arm fall off. Look if this is about the ‘Silence of The Lambs’ comment earlier it was a joke, something werewolves apparently don’t take very well.” He waved his arm around trying to get Isaac to release him, his hand was gone in an instant only to replace it on his shoulder, forcing him to collapse on the ground.

Stiles lay on his back in shock, what was Isaac’s deal? Helps him up just to shove him back down, he positioned himself so that his elbows propped him up half way. Isaac was crouched at the end of his feet, keeping his face turned in to himself, he body rose slowly and fell with deep breaths. When he finally looked up his eyes shone a brilliant shade of gold the outer edges fading into black, “Your heart, it’s beating so fast. I can hear it… I-I can feel it.” Isaac voice went deeper than usual, he crawled up Stiles body, knees on either side of his thighs. 

“Ha, okay Isaac, I think we past the point of being comfortable a few feet ago.” Stiles used his one hand to continue to hold up his body and used the other to push Isaac’s chest. He didn’t budge, if anything he moved in a little closer, “You smell amazing, edible even.” Little puffs of breath hit Stiles neck when Isaac turned his head into him.

Sweat gathered in Stiles hairline, his body flooded with heat, “I’m more of a take me out to dinner before first base kind of guy, and uh we are jumping a few bases here.” He didn’t think it was possible to get more uncomfortable, that was until Isaac traced a line up his neck with his tongue. Stiles could feel every part of his body simultaneously, alarm bells and reds light went off in his head. He wasn’t into dudes but he body sure as hell didn’t seem to agree.

Stiles struggled to manoeuvre himself away, but it only made the other more aggressive. Isaac grabbed his neck with both hands twisting his face towards him, and bringing his mouth to Stiles. The kiss was hard and desperate, not at all how he pictured his first kiss to be, not that he pictured it to be with a guy either. Stiles eyes remained open, not giving into the kiss at first. Slowly his eyes fell, letting the sensation take over for what it was.

Isaac’s mouth was warm and inviting, his tongue lapped at the corners of Stiles mouth, drawing in his lower lip between his teeth. The pain of the bite to his lip soothed the feeling in his stomach, feeling the fire. Stiles hand grabbed the front of Isaac’s shirt by it’s own will, pulling him impossibly close. Isaac’s full weight was on him, but it still wasn’t enough his body wanted more. 

His insides churned demanding release, his mind screaming at him to stop. Stiles hand extended his claws, turning the front of Isaac's shirt into ribbons, the "I'm sorry" that formed on Stiles lips stolen away by Isaac's mouth leaving only a groan in it's wake.

Isaac’s hand dipped down to Stiles clothed crotch, palming it firmly. Stiles eyes shot back open from the contact, shocking him back into reality. He shoved Isaac off of him, standing quickly making as much space as he could between them. Isaac’s face changed harshly, teeth extending into that of a canine.

“What the fuck was that!?” Stiles gawked at Isaac who had been completely take over by his wolf form. His glowing eyes stalked his every move, waiting for the prime opportunity to strike. “You’re looking at me like you are going to attempt getting in my pants again or kill me, and you’re starting to freak me out.” Isaac only growled in response. 

Stiles looked around the room familiarizing himself with the layout. His surroundings didn’t hold much for defense, just the chair he had been sitting on and a broken table with three legs. The table lay tipped on its side within Stiles reach, Isaac jumped forward as he swung the table in front of him.

Isaac glared from the opposite side of the table a low grumble escaping his mouth; the table seemingly thwarted his path to destroy Stiles. However, his protection flipped to its side forcefully hitting Stiles in the stomach, driving him back into the wall and pinning him in place.

“Okay Isaac, this is growing to not be a fun bonding experience, and if you continue driving the table into me, I am going to break in half.” Stiles did what he could to hold the table off of him, Isaac pushed harder into the chunk of wood.

The door flew open hitting the wall with a deafening clang, “Isaac!” Derek jumped at the curly haired teen in wolf form taking him to the ground. Isaac thrashed violently against Derek screaming as he tried to get back to Stiles; a mess of teeth and claws as the two wrestled on the ground.

Scott ran tossing the table out of the way and reached to his confused best friend. Derek visibly struggled with holding Isaac down as they fought, “Scott, get him far away from here, contain him until it is finished. Do not let any unmated wolf near him… not even me.” Scott left wordlessly, dragging Stiles out with him.

“Until what finishes Scott? Should I be worried, you look like I should be worried!?” Panic evident in his tone, Stiles patiently waited for an answer that never came.

It wasn’t until they reached Scott’s house that he finally said something, “You are going to continue staying with me for the next few days, it’s going to be a bit difficult explained you to your Dad when the full moon arrives.” Scott stared ahead keeping his gaze away from Stiles.

“Oh yeah, and what about explaining things to me, huh? Or are we just going to pretend that everyone has been acting completely normal and I didn’t just get molested by another werewolf.” Stiles could hear how loud his voice went, but he was 100% done with all the secrecy

Scott chewed the inside of his cheek, guilt splashed across his face, “Can we please go inside before we alert the neighbor's of the latest werewolf gossip? I will tell you everything I know as soon as we get inside, I promise." Stiles paused a moment, “Even how to use my new wolf powers to get girls?"

A smile broke across Scott’s face, “You were turned into a werewolf, not granted a miracle." Stiles feigned offense, “Hey! I will have you now this pale, skinny body is very in, tan muscled guys are so 2012."

————————————

"Spill, everyone has been acting really freaking weird. I’m used to the being shoved against things when one of them gets a bit pissy but the multiple attempts at killing me and apparent sudden need to sex me is a little… off." Stiles raised his eyebrows as Scott who stared at a spot on the floor. 

He hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “With the moon so close to becoming it’s fullest everyone’s senses are at their highest. Which makes werewolves extremely sensitive emotionally too, and you have a nack for bringing out the worst in the pack’s sensitivity." 

"Fuck this moon bullshit! It is much more than that Scott, you need to tell me what is happening. Or I’m not going to make it long enough to reach it’s peak." The seriousness on the statement laid on thick. 

A thud sounded against the wall as Scott hit the back of his head on it, “That’s something you are not going to like the answer for, one I don’t think you’re going to believe." Stiles face said try me, “You’re going into heat Stiles, it going to drive all unmated male wolves within a close enough radius into a frenzy wanting to mate with you. What you have been feeling is the start, pretty soon your body will want it just as bad as they do." 

Uncontrolled laughter bubbled out of Stiles mouth to the point of tears. “Oh yeah good one, my milkshake brings all the werewolves to the yard it makes perfect sense. That’s why Erica tried to kill me, jealous I would be getting the attention. "

"I’m serious Stiles, I wish I was joking. It’s why Isaac attacked you, his primal need to mate with you took over him. Everyone has been acting so weird because they can sense it, smell it all over you regardless if they are aware of it or not. Erica also goes through it but she is mated to Boyd so the others don’t smell it. Her emotions peak and she acts out irrationally feeding off you." A chill drifted in from the window sending a shiver down Stiles spine in perfect timing for the new information. 

For once he was speechless but strangely it did make sense. When he was with Isaac his body betrayed him going against his will for blatant sexual urges.

"Okay… so I’m in heat. Where do we go from here? Sell my ass to the highest bidder and hope for the best?" Because I have seen my options and no offence to the pack but men aren't my usual type." Sure it would be nice to not be the token virgin any more, however being penetrated by a bunch of werewolves wasn't exactly on Stiles to do list. 

Scott fell back on to his bed, deeply sighing, while Stiles slid down the wall to splay out on the floor. "The pain is going to be unmanageable the longer you deny your primal need. You can't go to school or even leave my house until this passes, or you will cause way too much of a distraction." This was the first time Scott acted as if Stiles being turned was an inconvenience. 

They both stayed quiet for a few minutes, unsure of what else there was left to say. "Scott? Are you going to try and mate with me in my sleep, with all the 'primal need' and junk." It was an honest question but the horrified look on Scott's face told Stiles it was a dumb one. 

"I'm with Allison! And even if I wasn't I wouldn't be banging you." Scott practically shouted. "Jeeze, you don't have to be so defensive. What, am I not attractive enough for you? Isaac seemed to think--"

A pillow flew across the room hitting Stiles square in the face. "Shut up Stiles." Scott's voice muffled due to his face being covered by the pillow. Birds were starting to chirp as the sun began to rise indicating their long overdue bedtime.

"I am perfectly bangable..." Stiles muttered under his breath before taking the thrown pillow to sleep on.


	4. Here We Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! Sorry for the extremely long wait, my personal life has been on the more hectic side, leaving me without much time for writing. I haven't forgotten about this story! With the new season started, it is causing me to want to get this story back up and running. Thank to all you lovely readers, this chapter in slowly making it way to some interesting builds. Looking forward to some comments!

It wasn’t the sounds of birds chirping or the sun shining that caused Stiles to stir out of his uncomfortable sleep, but the horrid kink in his back and the hiss of the close to proximity radiator. Make that extremely close radiator, Stiles jolted back at the burning sensation forming on his face his hands however were bound leaving his movements restricted. “W-what the hell? Scott, SCOTT!?” He yanked at his handcuffed wrists, fighting against the metal to no avail. His best friend was of course nowhere to be found, on top of the ruffled sheets of his bed lay a single piece of paper with Scott’s scribbled handwriting all over it.

Stiles stretched his lanky body as far out as he could, pulling at the mess of sheets and blankets to knock the piece of paper off the bed. He squinted at the mess of letters on the ripped scrap paper, “God, if I didn’t know any better, I would think a five year old had a seizure while trying to write this.” He cursed Scott under his breath making out part of the note, “Stiles, failing classes can’t miss school. DO NOT LEAVE under any circumstance until I get back, I have a plan.” There was more to the note but it wasn’t legible, minus something vague about talking to Allison after school.

“He just expects me to sit here locked to a freaking radiator for an undisclosed amount of time, without the decency to leave me a food dish, aaaaaand I should really stop talking to myself.” Stiles stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes undecided with what to do in his current predicament, his stomach growled in protest to his hunger, reminding him of how long it had been since he last ate. At his place he knew his Dad had left a bunch of steak in the freezer, saving it for a night when the both of them were home to enjoy a nice dinner. His stomach rumbled so loudly at the mere thought of getting its metaphorical hands on the steak, it left Stiles with no other choice. 

If Scott could break out of handcuffs when he was a new wolf, he sure as hell could. Granted Scott had accomplished the feat under the powerful influence of a full moon and definitely had more muscle tone than him but it couldn’t be that difficult. It’s not like he would be gone very long, just go to his house, devour that steak hot or cold, at this point it didn’t matter, and get back to Scott’s before anyone noticed. It was fool proof, that’s what he was going with and at the very least he could blame everything on his new found lust for raw meat.

He braced one foot on the wall and one on the floor and wrapped hid hand around the chains of the handcuffs, “Yeah, you can do this Stiles, tap into your magic wolf powers and break free.” He let out three quick inhales and exhales to amp himself up before using every ounce of strength to pull back against his confines. The sound that met his ears was not the one he hoped for, not the clanging of metal chains but the tearing of the crotch of his worn jeans.

“Oh come on! When Scott did it he practically tore the wall down and when I do it I rip my pants!” Stiles let out a long sigh of frustration, shoulders rolling forward into a slumped position. Hunger still scratched at his stomach and his balls were currently being plagued by an unsettling draft. He continued to tug for what seemed like hours, in all honestly it was most likely about ten minutes. The sun filled the room completely, taunting him with the light of outside, a small object reflected back at him from the corner of the room; blinding him for a second.

A small pair of keys peaked out from the pocket of a discarded pair of Scott’s pants, the same keys that would release him. Never did he think all those times practicing picking things up with his feet would come in handy, he may not have control over his werewolf abilities but his monkey abilities were down pat. The chains squealed over the metal of the radiator as Stiles pulled taught against them, carefully picking up the keys with his toes.

The cuffs hit the floor with a satisfying clink, Stiles rubbed at the impression mark left on is wrists with a smirk present on his face. “Yeah, and I’m the one who makes a bad werewolf.” He chuckled as he pressed his hand to the radiator to support his body as it rose, he let out a small shriek along with the hiss of the contact of heat to his skin. “Spoke too soon, the radiator is still very much on.” His hand already started mending the mild burn left on his hand, the pain dissipated with hunger pains replacing it.

His jeep remained in Scott’s driveway and school wouldn’t be done for a few hours, no one would know he was gone, right?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stiles parked a few houses down from his in case his Dad for some reason was home, he peaked around the bush he hid behind pleased to see an empty driveway. He wasted no time getting into the kitchen eating almost everything in his wake, crumbs pooling in the creases of his rumpled shirt. Stiles frowned at the mess, wiping his greasy fingers over his jeans in which the hole continued to rip further. With the clock’s numbers glowing 12:06pm, he had plenty of time to change and make it back to Scott’s uninterrupted.

His room looked like a typical teenagers bedroom, clothing strew across the floor, old fast food wrappers overflowing from the trash, and a few dishes piled up on his desk. What wasn’t part of a typical teenagers bedroom were the multiplying books on Lycan’s and other creatures out of horror stories. Not to mention the photos of missing persons tacked on to the wall with notes of leads an theories. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair pulling at the ends causing it to stand up slightly, his eyes sorted through the mess to find a decently clean pair of pants paired with a not so crumb riddled shirt.

He reached the last button of the blue plaid shirt he found when the floor to his bedroom creaked, his father leaned on the doorframes leering at him with a frequently appearing disapproving stare. “Hey… Dad. Fancy seeing you here I didn’t think you were home, your car-” Sheriff Stilinski finished his son’s sentence, “Is in the shop, why aren’t you at school Stiles? I thought we had come to an agreement, you stop missing school and I help with paying for repairs on your jeep. Or has our agreement once again only been held up on my side.” The Sheriff crossed his arms over his chest, fitting the role of scolding parent perfectly.

“No, no you got it all wrong. There is no school today, for… that old guy… who did that thing or discovered… something?” Stiles clenched his jaw and rubbed the back of his head, his Dad’s face remained the same, “And there isn’t the slightest chance you are going to believe that, huh? Mr.Stilinski shook his head, “Not in a million years kid, you couldn’t even think of a single person in history to back up the lie and that is the exact reason you need to be in school. Get your pants on and meet me downstairs, I’m driving you to school in YOUR jeep, if we hurry you can catch the last few periods.”

Scott’s note flashed in his mind, fuck he couldn’t go to school. Unlike most schools, Beacon Hill just happen to have a few werewolves inhabiting it, ones that given his current state would rip him in two. If they didn’t get to him first, Scott would for not listening to him in the first place. “Uh, Dad don’t worry about taking me to school. You may not be aware of this but I’m considered to be a pretty cool guy at there and having my Dad drop me off is really going to impact my social standing. We both know the last thing you would want to do is embarrass your only child.” Stiles nervously chuckled hoping his Dad took the bait and let him be.

His Dad pushed off the doorway exiting his room, “I better find you sitting in that passenger side of your jeep in five minutes or my car isn’t going to be the only vehicle in the shop.” Stiles hung his head in defeat, he would risk going to school before risking the well being of his jeep. All he needed to do was make it look like he was going into the school, long enough to convince his Dad he was staying in order to get him to leave the premise, then hightail it out of there before someone noticed, hopefully before another wave of heat hit him.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Beacon Hills High school never looked more daunting as they pulled up to it, Stiles leap out of the front seat slamming the door, “Thanks for the ride Dad, I totally got it from here.” He stumbled over his words trying to get them out as quickly as possible. The Sheriff eyed him from the front seat, “Aren’t you forgetting something important?” He had no clue what his Dad was hinting at, he had said thank you after all even though he was no in the least bit thankful. “I… love you?”

His Dad sighed reaching into the back seat of his Jeep to pull his backpack to the front, “Hard to go to class without your backpack isn’t it?” Shit, it’s hard to pretend to go to school when he wasn’t even faking it properly, “Right, definitely need that for all that learning I’m about to do, in class, which is where I’m going, to class.” He snatched the offending backpack out of his Dad’s hand ignoring the look shot his way.

He jogged part way to the front of the school with every few steps he glanced back over his shoulder to see if he Dad had left, by the time he reached the front doors his jeep stayed parked in view. Stiles hesitated for a second hand hovering over the handle, the halls looked void of students or teachers, more importantly void of werewolves. He gave one futile look back to the blue jeep still very present in the front of the school before stepping in, he hadn’t noticed he was holding his breath until part way down the hallway, wheezing out for oxygen.

The school lay quiet minus his sneakers squeaking painfully loud against the linoleum, his could hear the teachers droning on about whatever subject they taught as he passed each class. He halted outside the girls washroom when he heard Lydia’s voice through the walls, “He didn’t even give me a proper explanation.” Her voice rang loud echoing in the small bathroom, Allison soothed her, “If he left you with nothing then it shows what kind of person he is, you deserve better than that.” Lydia huffed presumably pouting, “Well, nothing besides the fact that he had someone else he needed to pursue like some dog who needs a bone.” He felt the thumping of her quickened heartbeat as if it was his own, the pang of her upset on the subject. 

“Or a Stiles…” His skin burned, cheeks flushing at the sudden temperature change, sweat sizzling as it rose from his pores. “Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me with this.” Stiles vision hazed leaving his body to fall into the lockers for support, “The only way this could get worse is if…” Duel silhouettes appeared at the end of the hallway, “The twins found me, great this is just really great.”

He peeled himself off the locker, staggering into the middle of the floor, his body yearned for release sensing the two alphas so close. Run Stiles, you have to run his mind screamed at his body to respond, nothing worked his feet stayed planted on the ground. The twins took a few steps forward only to cease their movement, eyes switching to red following snarls of challenge.

Stiles gripped his knees as he bent forward slightly to steady himself, the breath he drew in labored bordering painful, “What the hell is that about? Are you two going to attack each other for my hand or something.” The laugh that escaped Aiden’s mouth was more unsettling then the feeling welling up in his stomach. “No, were going to rip through him, to get to you.”

“Him? Who’s him?” Stiles turned on his heel meeting the chest of Isaac, “Heeeey buddy you’re looking, super aggressive.” Isaac had turned on the wolf mode, canines elongated and protruding from his mouth, yellow eyes trained on the pair a few feet in front of them. “Get out of my way Stiles, I will have time for you later, after I’m done with them.” He didn’t give Stiles the chance to move before shoving him out of the way, quickly advancing towards the twins.

The students and teachers would easily hear the commotion of three werewolves attempting to kill each other, naturally he panicked, “Ah, guys! No need to fight over me I’m literally right here, pale flesh ready for the taking.” The regret was instantaneous following the three pairs of hungry eyes training on his fragile body, “Definitely the worst idea I’ve ever had.” At that he fled down the hall, heat coursing in his veins begging him to slow down and let his body be devoured.

His face slapped the floor when the force of another body pounced on to his back, nails of his foe gripping his sides, Isaac’s strained voice was at his ear, “Running is the worst thing you could do, all you are triggering the instinct to chase you, to make you ours. You have no idea how badly I want to make you my own.” The last part came out in a growl, breath lingering at the back of his neck.

The girls bathroom door swung open, Allison and Lydia deciding to make their entrance, “What the hell is going on? Really Aiden, getting into a fight with Stiles and Isaac, I find this highly immature.” Lydia held a hand at her hip glaring at the person her anger was directed at, Isaac’s head shot up at the intrusion eyes presently bright yellow.

Allison put her arm across he friends chest , moving her back a few inches. “Uh Lydia, I’m starting to think this it more than a high school fight.” Both girls scramble back into the safety of the girls washroom, clicking the lock into place.

At the accidental distraction, Isaac was thrown off of his current position on top of Stiles, Boyd firmly squaring him into the floor. A bush of blond hair swung into Stiles face, small hands gripped his shoulder and pulled him up, “Get out of here Stiles! We will hold them off.” Erica’s pretty face marred with the harsh set of panic, not convinced herself of a positive outcome. 

Erica let out a snarl and threw herself on Aiden not quite taking him to the ground, it did almost nothing to the Alpha beside keep him busy long enough for Stiles to hopefully escape. Stiles took a few wary steps forward, halting at Erica’s pained screeching, he wanted to run, he really did but something made him stop. Pride maybe, he was never one to flee when situations would go from crazy to insane. Or maybe it was guilt, Erica and Boyd were going to get hurt because of him, usually it was the werewolves getting him into trouble not the other way around.

A shadow loomed over his path to the others, Ethan blocking his way with eyes blood red, “I don’t think so Stiles, we have business to attend too.” His clawed finger drew a line down Stiles chest, “As much as that offer is amusing, I’d rather die a virgin.” He knocked Ethan’s hand off his body, resisting the urge to wolf out with the lure of his heat attempting to claw its way back to the surface.

Ethan turned his lips upward into a smile, “The skip of your heartbeat tells me differently.” Stiles didn’t have time to spit back a response, “Back away Ethan, I’m not going to ask the next time.” Scott finally made his appearance, wedging his body between the two, he glanced back towards his best friend, “Go Stiles, it’s only going to get worse for you here.”

“I can’t just leave Scott, this is my battle, I‘m not going to run and let everyone get hurt.” His voice cracked at the end, Scott wasn’t listening, “Now Stiles! Go to the clinic, Deaton, you have to get to Deaton!” Scott gave a small shove to kick start Stiles escape. At that he ran past the brawling wolves, bursting out of the school doors. He was unsure if he was thankful or upset to no longer see his jeep parked out the front. Stiles gave no extra mind to it, focusing on each foot as it hit the pavement. Deaton’s clinic was half an hour away, he could make it in half the time if he cut through the forest.

The decision was made for him with the twins having reached the front doors of the school, “Already!? Not much of a head start when it’s only been five minutes.” His gut sank with regards to the state his friends must be in for the twin to have made it so quickly outside, he had to make it to Deaton or at the very least behind the mountain ash built counter. 

His head throbbed, infused with the continual fate of his heat rising to the brink. Each step grew heavier, his limbs no longer controlled, he wobbled to the ground, vision faded.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A low bearing branch scrapped across his face startling him out of his unconscious state, he was moving rapidly not by his own doing. Was he being carried? No, not just being carried but being carried like a damsel in distress, bridal style. The last thing he could recall was collapsing somewhere in the woods while being trailed by lust hungry werewolves, his body flailed at the thought of one of his assailants being the one who held him now. A wayward limb connected with a stubbled jaw line, resulting in him being promptly dropped, “For fuck sake Stiles!”

“Derek? You were the one carrying me… why?” Stiles quirked an eyebrow genuinely confused, Derek’s face bore his usual hardened scowl staring pointedly at him, “What do you mean why, I’m saving you, moron. If you don’t remember, you were being trailed by werewolves who want more than just a piece of you.” 

“Yeah, but since when do you care? I mean first Erica and Boyd come to my rescue and now you. Last time I checked none of you seemed too interested in my well being.“ He snapped back at Derek unintentionally reacting to his blunt tone, Derek remained unwavering, “Things change Stiles, whether we like it or not, you are part of our pack and we take care of each other.” 

This left Stiles stunned, Derek Hale who threatened his life not saved it, called him part of his pack. Of course the brief moment of kindness was ended by Stiles typical reaction of sarcasm.. “Oh man, that is the sweetest thing, I didn’t take you for the sensitive type. You got me choking Uhhhhh-” Derek grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt mid word pulling him to his feet, “Get moving.“ Stiles scrambled up not wanting to be faced with the other option of actually choking, “Okay, okay god I’m up. You really know how to ruin a nice moment don’t you.”

“Know what I would like to hear from you right now Stiles , silence.” Derek shoved him forward with a sense of subtle urgency, looking back through the trees. “What are you so afraid of anyway, big bad wolf scared of a few hormonal teenagers.” Multiple howls pierced through the forest sending a shiver down Stiles spine, Derek stared at him brows raised expectantly.

“Alright yeah, maybe we should go.”


End file.
